how do you think it would end?
by Kindred01
Summary: All Peter wanted to do is stop his family being torn a part, but with him looking like a target someone was bound to get hurt.
1. Chapter 1

The only reason for him to do this was to stop his family from falling apart; he forced his dad's hand telling him if he didn't let him help he would only end up showing up whether he liked it or not. Peter had hoped that if he was there and took their weapons away and tied them down that maybe he could get them to talk to each other and not to act like children. He didn't think it would be this hard to fight people he knew, people he called family his dads fighting with anger and hate on their breath for one another.

He tried his best pinning them down with his webs taking their weapons but with superheroes, they are stronger than most and can rip his webbing a part. But his own plans fell short when he felt something sharp hit his back he let out a choking gasp and missed his mark and fell, he landed on the hard marble floor of the airport falling onto his arm making him cry out as it broke. His head was the last thing to hit the floor and that caused him pass out.

Tony heard the scream and spun around he watched wide eyed as he his son fell to the ground. His he heart stopped and all the warmth left his body as he left the flight and ran over to his son while screaming his name "PETER!" The fighting stopped as they watched Tony fell to his knees, his mask peeling away from his face to show the fear in his eyes. He saw the arrow in his back and he turned to the archer and if hated look could kill someone then Barton would have died in hell fire. "Peter!" He cried out as he removed the mask off the teen's face and looked down at him, he could see him shiver his skin was pale as sweat covered his in.

Steve stopped when everyone else stopped he frowned when he heard Tony yell their son's name…why would Peter be here?… he thought as he saw Tony kneeling in front of Spiderman. He wondering why his ex-partners would be running over to the lifeless form of Spiderman, but then he saw that everyone started to move towards them. He started to follow them as well and it was then he felt a flare of dread burn in his gut as he walked over to Tony, he felt his heart started to thump harder against his chest his mouth becomes dry and his head hurt as he crept forwards to the scene before him.

He saw the arrow sticking out of the back of the red and blue suited hero, and then he saw the face of the young boy as Tony pulled the mask off and gasped at the young face of his son. "Y…YOU BROUGHT MY SON INTO THIS FIGHT!" Steve yelled, Tony looked up at him tears already running down his face, eyes burning with anger.  
"He wouldn't take no for answer." He spat, Steve knelt down on the other side of Peter and watched the rise and fall of his chest and sighed it was a start, but Peter shouldn't have been here in the first place. He pulled his own mask off and pressed it to the wound before looking the man who fired the arrow.

Clint stood there his bow dropping from his hands as he realised he shot a 15-year-old boy a boy he helped train and took out for ice creams and taught him how to climb buildings. His hand started to shake as he put his hands to his mouth as he listens to the two men shout at each other. "You still brought him to the fight, Tony! For what reason?" Steve snapped,  
"HEY, I DIDN'T START THIS!" The dark haired man barked at the blonde. "Since you brought Bucky here into our lives you have even forgotten you have a son!"  
"That isn't fair he needs our help…"  
"Help? HELP? ARE YOU EVEN…"  
"WILL YOU TWO SHUT THE FUCK UP?" They turned to look at Ant-man now back to his normal size and pulling his helmet off "You're both bad parents. You for using your son and you're forgetting you had one or not informing any of us that you had a son! If you don't want him to bleed to death in an airport than pick him up and fix him!" He yelled at them. He turned and walked away, he didn't want to deal with this…who the hell brings a kid to a fight…he thought to himself  
"Where are you going?" Natasha yelled after him  
"Home!" Was all he got from the former thief well sort of former thief.

Some of the others started to drift away leave the small core group standing there as Tony scooped up Peter, Steve went to help but the other man snarled at him making him flinch and stumble back "I don't blame the man who shot the arrow but I will blame you." He spat at spat at him as he stood up leaving the blonde feeling as if he has been cut in the cut by the same arrow. Steve blinked his burning tears from his eyes and let them roll down roll down his cheeks.  
"You're as much to blame as I am, you're the one brought him here to this fight." He told him, fully aware that Tony heard him by the man stopping for a moment before walking away, quickly.

He was frozen to the stop as he watched Tony fly out of there "We should leave." Bucky said, as he stood up behind the blonde, Steve turned to look at him and frowned  
"I'm not leaving my son." The assassin tilted his head and looked at him with dark eyes,  
"What did you think would happen here, Steve?" Bucky asked him, the blonde look confused as if he didn't understand what he was hinting at. "This was an adult fight, there was a very real chance of someone dying, or being badly hurt."  
"He's right," Natasha said, as he looked at the Clint whose eye was firmly fixed on the blood pool on the floor. "If you or Tony got kill how do you think Peter would have handled that?" She asked him. He didn't have an answer because the truth was he has forgotten about his son or what sort of impact this would have on son if he had killed Tony or the other way around.  
"He would know I love him." He said,  
"Would have that been enough, if you died? Or if you killed Tony?" Clint whispered, finally finding his voice, Steve looked at him and blinked before he pushed passed them and ran off after Tony and Peter.


	2. Chapter 2

Peter was hurt more than Tony thought, he sat in the medical wing of the Avengers Facility he felt sick to his stomach as he thought about his son lying there unconscious with an arrow in his back and bruises on his face. Steve was sat on the other side of the waiting room his head in his hands as he thought about the fight he has with Peter where he dropped a plane on him…oh god…he thought the other started to drift into the room all to wait to hear about their little spider. "How long have you known he was Spider-man?" Natasha asked Tony, he flinched and sat up straighter as Steve look up at him.  
"6 months." He mumbled  
"6-6 months? You didn't think you should have told me?" The blonde snarled at him, the dark haired man just glared at him as his hands twisted on the chair arms  
"You. Were . busy." Tony spat each worked out at if it was burning his tongue, they just looked at each other and everyone was having a hard time breathing as these two just got angrier with each other.

The doctor came out of the room just down the hall and saw the small group waiting for news; Clint was up in a heartbeat looking at her with fear and worry bubbling in his gut. "Tell me he is going to be okay?"  
"Don't worry your arrow missed his heart and his lungs." She told him, her accent adding a calm effect to her voice making Clint just drop back into his chair. "He is healing slower than I like." She told them, Tony groaned as he turned his back for a moment while Steve just stood there looking at the doctor.  
"W-What is his normal healing rate?" Steve asked the doctor looked at him as she answered him.  
"Quicker than a normal human, but it's slowed right down. He has other cuts and bruises he has dehydration so I have put him on a saline drip for the time being also he is a little under weight for someone who is 4 months pregnant."  
"Wait to hold up…" Steve said, Tony, spun around and almost lost his balance as he looked at the Doctor.  
"Rewind to the part where you said our 15-year-old son is pregnant?" He snapped, she looked at the group of people and blinked.  
"He did not tell you?" She asked they all shook their heads "Oh… well about a month and a half ago he came to me and told me has been sick in the morning or whenever he smells coffee or perfumes. He has had dizzy spells in school and his boy friend was worried for him, Peter himself thought it was stress due to you two. I told him he was pregnant that he most likely took after you Captain in that area, he promised me he would tell you both."  
"I…" Tony open and closed his mouth unable to say anything,  
"We have been a little busy." Steve finally answered as he rubbed the back of his head.  
"So I see." She told them with a growl.  
"I'm going to kill who ever dare to touch my son!" Tony yelled Steve gave him a dull look "Our son." Tony added  
"You will have to join a long queue." The red head sighed.

After a couple of seconds, Captain America turned to the doctor who was talking to a nurse before looking back at them "Can we see him?" He asked her,  
"No." She told them bluntly, she looked pissed and they know not to mess her especially when they're her patient. But Tony and Steve just want to see their poor boy.  
"What do you mean no? No not all of us or one at a time please or No, zero nada nothing?" Tony asked as he stood next to the blonde man. The blonde woman looked up at him and pushed a pen into her hair and she frowned at both of them  
"The last one, he will only speak to Bruce and I agree with him he does not need you two stressing him out, is it any wonder why he hasn't told you two about the baby." She told them and then left to go back to her patient.

"Don't think Bruce is the father?" Tony suddenly said as they watched the blonde doctor dash away. Steve, Clint and Natasha all looked at him with frowns "What else am I to think? He is asking for him!" He points out, as everyone was looking at him Steve groaned and went back to sit down.  
"We last saw Bruce 6 months ago." Clint points out; Tony's frown only grew as he looked at the archer.  
"Your point?" Tony asked, it was Natasha who rolled her eyes as she stood and ran her hands through her hair, she was wondering if that old mobile number that the green man gave her still works or has he gotten a new one… then she remembered that Peter has been texting him.  
"His point is that Peter is 4 months pregnant do the maths!" She tells him and then turns to walk away. Tony frowns and watches her walked down the hall where the blonde doctor went  
"Where are you doing?" He asked her,  
"I'm going to get coffee." She tells him, they frown at her as she walked down the hall out of view.

So Tony starts to think about suspect number 2 the so called boyfriend, who was this little shit and is there any way he could kill him without anyone noticing, was he like Peter or any of them. "Who is his boy friend?" He asked as he pulled out his phone.  
"He didn't give me a name," Steve said, as he looked into his coffee and frowned before he looked up to see Tony looking at him.  
"Wait you knew he had a boy friend?" Tony snapped, blue eyes looked at him and frowned "You just enjoy keeping secrets from me." He growled at him.  
"What like you keeping that our son is Spiderman?" The blonde growled back, he sighed and rubbed his tired eyes "He didn't want me to tell you because he knew you would overreact."  
"I don't overreact."  
"Really? You threaten to ruin the daycare worker's life when he first went nursery after Peter fell and cut his knee."  
"That isn't overreacting!"

Natasha looked behind her to make sure she was alone in the corridor before slipping into the room. Once in the room, she looked at the young boy lying facing the window, one hand placed on his stomach. "Peter?" She whispered, he turned to look at her and frowned.  
"Natasha?"  
"They don't know I'm here." She smiled at him, he nodded and sighed she could see that he has been crying his eyes were red and puffy and it worried the red head. "How are you feeling?" She asked him.  
"Sore." He mumbled, "Are they still arguing?" He asked her.  
"Yes." It was a simple answer but it told Peter everything and it made him screw his eyes up and look away from Natasha and let s few tears roll down his cheeks. "No one can get hold of Bruce, I know you have been texting him." Peter looked at her as he used his free arms to wipe the tears off his face. "May I have the number to call him?" She asked him.  
"His number is on my mobile." He sniffed. She went to chest of draw cross from the bed and pulled out the teen's jeans. "Are they mad… about the baby?" He asked. She turned and smiled at him as she takes the number off his phone.  
"Well Tony is trying to figure out who dared touched you, so far it's either Bruce or unknown boy friend." Peter screwed up his face and looked down at his stomach. "Steve is quiet."


	3. Chapter 3

Day later…  
Peter was feeling a little better the wound was healing, but he still felt like shit when he thought of parents it seems nothing is going to stop them from hating each other. He looked down at his phone projecting image a happier time if the three of them curled up on the sofa taking really bad selfie, Tony with his mouth filled with popcorn looking like a hamster and Steve blowing Maltesers into the air while he was curled up in the middle of them.

He sniffed and wiped his eyes as he heard a knock it made him look up to see the head of the greying paper haired man he knows as Uncle Bruce. The man smiled softly at him as he slips into the room "Uncle Bruce." Peter sniffed; the man closes the door behind him and moved to the bed.  
"Hey, Peter." He whispered gently, he sits on the bed being careful of the boy injuries and he watches as Peter switches off his phone and puts it away, hiding it under his pillow. But Bruce saw the photo before he hid it and he sighed as he held the teen's hand. "They still love you Peter that won't change." He told him and the young man wanted to believe him wanted to know for sure that he is still loved.  
"I…I know." He mumbled as he let the older man pull him into a hug.

Peter held onto him and cried he let out broken sobs that sound like a wounded animal, it was the first time in a long time he could do this. That he had someone who could wrap their arms around him and comfort him, Bruce asked him what happen and Peter told him everything about the fight between his dads and how he just wanted to help to try and stop them from killing each other and then he told him about the baby. All the while the Bruce felt like going out there and letting himself beat the shit out of Tony and Steve for being such foolish shit but that will do Peter no good. "So who is the father?" He asked him, Peter was quiet for a moment and wiped his eyes.  
"He is an older boy I met him in school, we were friends and now we're not." He told him, Bruce looked at him trying to get more information about this other lad "He did something I didn't like." He told him as he placed his hand on his stomach. This had the older man twitchy at the thought of he could have done to his nephew.  
"Is it along the lines of he had sex with you when you weren't ready?" He asked carefully, Peter frowned and looked down at the bed spread; he squeezed his eyes shut and nodded. "Peter w-why didn't you tell any of us?" He asked, there was panic in his voice and fear in his eyes as he watched Peter look up at him with eyes filled with tears.  
"It's not like I'm ever going to see him again, I told him that if I did I would send my dad after him. He didn't like it when he learnt that my dad could ruin his life just with a keyboard."  
"That's not the point Peter, he…he hurt you."  
"It's okay I hurt him back." He said as he looked up at him,  
"What did you do?" He asked, almost afraid to know.  
"It's what Deadpool did to him." Bruce groaned and put his head into his hand.  
"H-How did you even know him? The man is insane Peter?" The 15-year-old shrugged and pulled out his phone holding it up to him show a photo him and Deadpool taking a selfie.  
"He didn't kill him."

A couple of hours later…  
Tony lost his patience, he heard from the doctor that Bruce had turned up and went straight to Peter's room, "I HAVE A RIGHT TO SEE MY SON!" He yelled at the doctor and pushed passed her leaving Steve to follow up behind him. He stormed into Peter's room regardless of what the teen wanted the door swung open and smacked into the wall embedding the door handle into it. Steve tried to get him in there calmly but Tony was riled up and looking for a fight.

They entered the room and saw the pale form of their son sat on the bed curled up in the green man's arms; Peter wiped his eyes as Bruce pulled away from him and stood up. He stood in front of the teen as his protector to stop Tony from getting close to him but it just made thing worst. "This isn't going to help Peter if you keep yelling!" Bruce snarled back,  
"If I found out that you're the one who knocked my son up I will…"  
"You really think I would sleep with your 15-year-old son? Come on Tony you're not thinking clearly!" He started to yell now and it was only a matter of time before someone ends up being knocked out.  
"Then why did he ask for you and not me!" The dark haired man snapped at him, the blonde rolled his eyes and waved his arms at him.  
"Or me!" Steve snapped as he glared at Tony for leaving him out, he is after all the man who gave birth to Peter.  
"Oh, I don't know maybe because I listen to him! I'm not ignoring him and please honestly tell me when was the last time you two have sat down with him in the last 6 months and ate a meal with him? Asked him about his day or if he was struggling in school because you two are fighting?" The doctor growled at them but directed his anger towards Tony. His hands clenched at hi sides and Peter was worried about the green man coming out.  
"U…Uncle Bruce…" He called to him softly; the man turned around and looked at him "Let me speak to him alone. I think you need some fresh air." Peter told him, Bruce nodded and kissed the top of his head.  
"Alright, call me if you need me." As he picked up his jacket and walked to the door.  
"He won't he has me." Tony snapped  
"Of for god sake Tony I'm here too!" Steve growled.

Bruce gave both of them a glare as he pulled the door from the wall and then closed it shut, Peter looked up at his fathers and then looked back down at the bed spread it was easier to look looked at as he waiting for someone to say something. But no one said anything for a little while the two men looked down at their son he was so small and pale, his eyes were red and swollen from crying. "Why didn't you tell us you were pregnant?" The blonde asked  
"I-I wanted to but… I haven't seen much of either of you in a while and when I did see you both. All you did was snap at each other." He told him, Steve sighed and ran his hand down his face as he walked to the window.  
"How could you be so…. A baby Peter! What happens to useing protection? Did we not have the talk?" Tony snapped, he wasn't going for cool, calm or collected but hysterical, angry and scared and Steven groaned at Tony's outburst. Bruce was right they haven't been paying attention to their son if anything they have been pushing him away. The dark haired man turned to Steve "We did have the walk with him right?"  
"Oh, suddenly I'm here?" Steve growled at him as he turned to look at him "Yes we did."  
"Yes-yes I get it I'm a disappointment thanks for point that out… but is it any wonder why I went to find comfort with a friend. Well, he isn't a friend anymore." He muttered more to himself than them.

Both men looked at each other and then moved around the bed one on each side of the teen. "Peter looks at me," Tony whispered, the young teen turned his head and looked up at his dad as fat blobs of tears rolled down his cheek. "We are not disappointed in you." He told him gently.  
"We never thought that or felt it, we love you Peter and we are sorry you have got caught up in the middle of this," Steve whispered as he sat on the bed. His little spider really did look like hell as he looked back at him. "This thing between me and your father has nothing to do with you, I don't know if we can work this out but we will try," Steve whispered as he ran his fingers through the soft mop of brown hair. Tony frowned at Peter's words and turned to look at him.  
"Wait why is this friend not a friend anymore?" Tony asked Peter looked back at him with wide eyes as he realised he will have to tell them how it happens.  
"Oh…ummm the thing he was little older than me, and I mean he was only17. he is he got me drunk and hmmm decided to…" He stopped when Steven stiffens and when Tony flew into a rage.  
"WHAT IS THIS LITTLE SHITS NAME, I WILL WIPE THE FLOOR WITH HIM! No-no I am going to wipe him out of existence!" He snarled, Peter groaned as he put his head into his hands.  
"Dad stop I've taken care of it, I'm not the only person he did that too. I-I had a friend lock him up." He said to him,  
"That's not enough Peter I want to destroy him!" He snarled, the teen looked up at Steve how as the same look on his face as Tony.  
"Daddy?" He asked as Tony started to snarl and snap as he talked about how he was going to gut the little shit.  
"Let him get out of his system." Steve sighed, he turned to Peter and looked at him "So who is this friend who helped you?" He asked Peter blushed "Is he this boyfriend you talked about?"  
"Ummm you're not going to like this." He whispered "But it's Deadpool he's a friend… not a boyfriend even tho he wishes b-but he thinks Spiderman is 20 something years old." He told him as he looked down at the bed.  
"Your right I don't like it."


End file.
